Afinal
by lol PinkCherry lol
Summary: Nunca case sua filha com seu sobrinho arrogante e ganacioso,principalmente se você for o dono de uma bem-sucedida e rica empresa.Ganha de brinde um loiro atrapalhado atrás dela e ainda leva de bônus um monte de confusão junto. - UA. Casais de sempre.
1. Você é um lerdo,mesmo!

**Afinal**

**x-x-x**

_Nunca case sua filha com seu sobrinho arrogante e ganancioso,principalmente se você for o dono de uma bem-sucedida e rica empresa.Ganha de brinde um loiro atrapalhado atrás dela e ainda leva de bônus um monte de confusão junto. - UA. Casais tradicionais + Aka Couples. Muito,muito bobo. T por precaução._

**x-x-x**

**Primeiro, vou dizer que esse é o summary mais podre que eu já fiz na minha vida XD. **

**Segundo, vou falar que essa é a minha primeira fic com toques de comédia. Ou pelo menos uma tentativa disso!**

**E por último, vou desejar à vocês uma boa leitura e que suas vidas estejam as melhores possíveis (até porque a minha tá numa vira-aqui-e-lá que só...)**

**PS. Não me matem!**

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1 – Você é um lerdo, mesmo!**

- Naruto...

- Sim, Sakura-chan?

- Posso te dizer uma coisa...?

- C-claro!

- Bom, é que...

_Uns minutinhos de silêncio não fazem mal a ninguém, acho._

_Crianças, protejam os ouvidos, pode ser que seus tímpanos estourem agora._

- VOCÊ...

- Er...

- É O IDIOTA MAIS ESTÚPIDO QUE EU JÁ CONHECI NA MINHA VIDA! SEU LERDO! LERDOOOOO!

_Tá, eu avisei._

_Antes que você venha me perguntar "Que merda é essa?", ou "Que porcaria está acontecendo por aqui?" ou até mesmo "Quem é esse perfeito tapado que fica tentando especular o que eu vou perguntar?", umas coisinhas._

_Estes aí são Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura. Grandes, grandes amigos..._

- SEU BUUUUURROOOOOOOOOO!

- C-c-c-c-calmaaaa,Sakuraaaaa-chaaaan! Socorroooooo!

_Erm..._

_Ok, nem tanto._

_Mas por que é que a Sakura está espancando o Naruto?_

- Você teve a PORCARIA da sua vida INTEIRA pra se declarar pra Hinata e só toma coragem pra isso bem no dia do CASAMENTO DELA?!

_Ah, é por isso._

- E AGORA VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER QUE... ei, espera aí, que horas são?

- Quatro e vinte e cinco, por quê?

- Mas a Hinata vai se casar às quatro e meia...

_Opa..._

- AI, MEU DEUS!

- Puta que pariu! Onde você enfiou as chaves do carro?

- Rápido, RÁPIDOOOOO!

- Não fica me apressando, seu retardado! Não tá vendo que tá me deixando mais puta ainda?!

- Mas é que...

- Achei! Anda logo, seu imbecil!

- Quanto tempo temos?

- Cala a boca e VAI!

**o.o.o**

Todo abestalhado, ofegante e trôpego, Naruto se jogou para fora do carro, tentando respirar. Do outro lado, sua amiga Sakura fazia o mesmo.

Naruto era o típico cara que não sabe fazer nada direito: loiro, de olhos azuis, animado e desajeitado, a vida regida pela famosa Lei de Murphy. Sakura era o molde quase-perfeito da japonesa ideal, quieta, educada, bonita e inteligente, com cabelos rosados e olhos verdes como a grama orvalhada da manhã. Tirando os surtos de fúria e os costumeiros palavrões (herança generosa de sua mãe de criação, Tsunade), também podia ser meiga e doce.

Naquela tarde de 22 de Agosto, uma velha amiga dos dois iria se casar. Hyuuga Hinata. Primogênita de um dos maiores empresários do país.

_O problema disso tudo:_

_Naruto era estupidamente-loucamente-bobamente-toscamente-incrivelmente-totalmente apaixonado por ela._

_Era tímido demais para se declarar._

_E era burro demais para perceber que ela também gostava dele._

_Tudo isso em um período só um pouquinho longo de..._

_26 anos._

_Ah, e claro, tirando o fato de que o cara com quem ela estava casando era um primo de 3º grau, com criação inglesa, extremamente inteligente, bonito, culto e com um grande talento em fazer da vida dos outros um inferno._

_A vida não dava pra ficar pior._

_Ou será que dava?_

- Meu Deus... demoramos quase meia hora! Maldito trânsito dos infernos! – resmungou Sakura. – Naruto! – gritou. – Vai!

Como sempre, Naruto balançou a cabeça desajeitado e com os pensamentos revirados e virou-se, preparando-se para entrar na Igreja.

- Se tem alguém que é contra essa união... – a voz do padre começava a mencionar as palavras mortais.

- Ah, droga! Eu...

- Ei, ei, ei! O cavalheiro aí! E o convite? – perguntou um troncudo homem com o uniforme da segurança.

- Quem se importa com a porcaria do convite?! A gente tem que entrar nessa porcaria logo! – berrou Sakura, igualmente raivosa.

- ...que fale agora ou cale-se...

- Aqui não entra ninguém que não tenha o convite, senhorita. Agora, queira se reti...

- Bah, sai da frente, seu porco imbecil! – xingou Naruto, chutando a canela do homem. O que resultou em muita dor... no pé dele, claro.

_Do lado de dentro da Igreja..._

- Sim, eu aceito. – disse o rapaz, pomposo em seu terno negro. Os olhos perolados e os cabelos castanhos e compridos presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo completavam a aparência arrogante. Aquele era, com certeza, o casamento do século. Ele, Hyuuga Neji, casando-se com sua prima riquíssima e dócil. Extremamente fácil de ser domada, tinha certeza.

Olhou para a jovem a seu lado, que tremia. Talvez por nervosismo, expectativa...

Diferente dos dele, os olhos de pérola dela eram frágeis e gentis, assim como ela toda. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana vestida em peças de cristal, que poderia quebrar ao mínimo toque. A pele pálida, o rosto corado de boneca, o longo cabelo negro-azulado, o jeito tímido... Aquela era Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji, tentando não deixar transparecer a pressa em seu tom de voz. – Você não...

- Neji-sama... não está ouvindo essa confusão lá fora? – ela perguntou, ouvindo o berreiro lá fora. Tinha quase certeza de que...

Ele apenas mostrou indiferença.

- Bobagem. Deve ser apenas algum pobretão querendo entrar de penetra.

- É que parece ser a voz do Naruto-kun... – sussurrou para si mesma, baixinho.

- Disse alguma coisa, Hinata-sama?

- Hm? Não... nada. Eu...

_Voltando ao lado de fora..._

- É por isso que eu digo, é melhor deixar ele passar ou então... – ameaçou Sakura.

- Ou então o quê? – zombou o segurança.

- Por favor, moço! É que a noiva... – implorou Naruto.

- A noiva é filha do meu contratante, que por acaso, mandou me chamar justamente para impedir que palermas como você invadissem a Igreja nesta tarde!

- Acontece que a noiva tem sido a paixão secreta desse imbecil aí por mais de 20 anos e que você está tirando a última chance dele de impedi-la de fazer a maior idiotice da vida dela! Agora – DEIXA-A-GENTE-ENTRAR! – berrou a jovem, no auge da irritação.

- Eu...Eu aceito. – a vozinha doce ecoou por todo o local.

Quase que na mesma hora, o mundo pareceu parar para o loiro. Ele já não sabia mais se Sakura continuava gritando ou não, o que acontecia dentro daquela porcaria de igreja, ou o que ele mesmo estava fazendo. A voz apenas flutuava repetitivamente em sua cabeça.

_Eu aceito._

- Naruto... – murmurou Sakura, tão igualmente chocada quanto ele.

- V-vamos... embora, Sakura-chan. – respondeu ele, cabisbaixo.

- Mas...

- Vamos. – disse, encerrando a conversa. Lentamente, começou a andar em direção ao carro.

_E foi assim que tudo começou._

**x-x-x**

**Sim, Neji vai ser O cara chato nessa fic XD**

**Capítulo curtinho, mas fácil de escrever. Tipo, saiu tudo em uma meia hora! Isso é um milagre, nos meus parâmetros.**

**Provavelmente vai ter NejiTen e ShikaTema nessa fic. SasuSaku é presença marcada – aqui, eles já estão praticamente noivos. Só falta o boboca fazer o pedido – of course, my horse.**

**Agora vou ter bem mais tempo disponível para as fics – afinal, é a minha última semana. Vão ser 4 dias de revisão até o dia 27, que é o dia do provão, e meu salva-notas garantido. Torçam por mim!**

**Vou ficando por aqui, beijos e bláblá.**

_Where's my reviews xO?_


	2. Corações Iludidos

**Afinal**

**x-x-x**

**Comentários chatos e toscos no fim, então, **_**enjoy 8)**_

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 2 – Corações Iludidos**

- Minha vida está acabada. – lamentou-se Naruto, deprimido.

- Já se passou uma semana e você ainda está desse jeito? – perguntou o moreno a sua frente. Já estava ficando cansado de ter que vê-lo daquele jeito, se lamuriando pelos cantos de casa e comendo duas vezes mais ramen do que o normal. – Pelo menos pára de comer um pouco, desgraça. Senão vai ficar uma baleia e aí mesmo que a Hinata não olha mais pra você.

Naruto e Sasuke eram amigos desde pequenos, e do melhor tipo. Haviam passado praticamente a vida inteira juntos, estudado na mesma escola, na mesma faculdade. Agora, dividiam um apartamento.

No entanto, ainda eram muito diferentes. Ao contrário de Naruto, Sasuke era frio, sério, quieto e extremamente realista. Moreno, de cabelos arrepiados e olhos negros.

- Hunf. Muito engraçado, Sasuke. – rebateu o loiro. – E como é que você pode saber? Você e a Sakura-chan estão às mil maravilhas... não tem como você entender o meu sofrimento. Aliás, por que você ainda não a pediu em casamento?

O outro apenas bateu o copo que segurava na mesa, entrelaçando as duas mãos e apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, o olhar vago e pensativo. Ultimamente, vinha agindo estranho quando se mencionava o assunto. O porquê, ninguém sabia.

- Ainda estamos pensando nisso.

- Hã? Como assim? Há algumas semanas vocês me pareciam bem decididos...

- Isso é coisa minha, não enche.

- Iiih... Tem coisa aí. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, nada. – respondeu o moreno em um resmungo.

Naruto soltou um muxoxo, deixando claro que não tinha acreditado coisa nenhuma.

**o.o.o**

A jovem andava nervosa de um lado a outro do enorme cômodo. Apertava as mãos, mordia o lábio inferior, olhava para o relógio. E nada, nenhum sinal dele.

- Hinata-sama? Algum problema? – perguntou uma das empregadas.

- O quê? – perguntou, boba. – Ah, não. Não é nada.

- É que a senhorita não para de olhar para o relógio desde manhã.

- Ele não dormiu em casa.

- O quê?

- Neji-san não dormiu aqui esta noite... Ontem, tarde da noite, disse que ia sair e não voltou. Liguei na empresa e me disseram que ele não tinha vindo trabalhar. Estou preocupada. – comentou, andando ainda mais rápido.

- Tenho certeza de que Neji-sama está bem.

- É... Acho que você tem razão. – respondeu, mas ainda nem um pouco convencida.

**o.o.o**

Não muito longe dali, em um apartamento de classe média, um jovem terminava de colocar a gravata. Olhou para trás. Numa cama de casal, uma mulher olhava para o travesseiro com certo arrependimento, evitando encará-lo. Assim que percebeu que ele a olhava, puxou ainda mais os lençóis contra seu corpo.

Ele riu.

- Devia estar me ajudando a terminar de me arrumar, como uma boa esposa. Não é à toa que você ainda não está casada, mesmo sendo tão linda. – zombou.

- Acho que você é bem capaz de se arrumar sozinho, Neji. – murmurou ela, amarga. – Você não sente remorso mesmo, não é?

- Hm? Remorso do quê?

- Acho que nós dois sabemos bem. De ter largado-a em casa... Neji, você é casado agora. Não podemos simplesmente... – ela disse, a culpa aumentando.

- Mas isso não te impediu de se entregar a mim, não foi, Tenten? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso cruel no rosto. Virou-se e aproximou-se dela, tocando seu belo rosto. – Mas vamos parar de falar nisso. E é melhor você se arrumar rápido. Já está atrasada.

A morena apenas desviou o rosto, enquanto ouvia o som da porta fechando.

**o.o.o**

- Então você e o Shikamaru estão planejando se mudar, Temari? – perguntou uma moça de cabelos rosados, pegando a xícara de chá que a amiga oferecia e tomando um pequeno gole.

- Bom... é. Esse apartamento é pequeno demais, não podemos deixar a Rina assim, no meio da sala. Logo, logo, ela já faz dois anos. – respondeu uma loira, um tanto pensativa.

Sakura riu mentalmente ao lembrar de como a relação entre Shikamaru e Temari havia sido... "problemática" nos tempos de escola, como o próprio vivia dizendo. Ele que vivia reclamando pelos cantos, deixando muito claro que nunca se casaria com uma mulher tão complicada quanto Temari, agora tinha uma filha com ela. É, era engraçado como a vida funcionava.

- Mas me conta de você, agora. E o Sasuke? Quando esse casório vai sair? – brincou.

- Bom... logo. Ainda estamos meio... – disse a rosada num murmúrio.

Temari balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sério, o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou, começando a ficar realmente preocupada. Há mais ou menos uma semana e meio atrás, ambos haviam começado a agir de modo bem estranho, quando alguém tocava no assunto "casamento".

- Não aconteceu nada. Mesmo.

- Sakura, Sakura... sério, tenta ao menos mentir melhor.

- Não estou mentindo. – reforçou.

- Hm... tá bem. Eu vou fingir que acredito. – replicou, emburrada, tomando mais um gole de chá. – Ainda descubro o que tem por trás disso, te juro.

- Pode tentar, não tem nada para esconder. – disse Sakura, embora apertasse a xícara um pouco mais forte do que antes.

**o.o.o**

**(ainda reescrevo o primeiro capítulo, só aguardem...)**

**É realmente bizarro como minha cabeça funciona. Quando postei, não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer com essa fic – talvez eu inclusive deletasse – mas daí, do nada, uma luz colorida apareceu na minha cabeça e junto com ela a fic inteira O.O" Foi, sei lá, **_**muito **_**sinistro.**

**Quem adivinhar qual o problema de Sasu e Saku ganha um doce, heuehueh XD**

_Movimento "Deixe reviews e faça uma autora baka feliz" u.u_

_**Respondendo Reviews:**_

**mila ledger' : **Nem tanto assim... você tinha que ver como eu fiquei quando postei o capítulo (flashback: _Caralhx, eu tinha que postar... que eu vou fazer, agora ¬¬?_)...

Ah, os meus também x)Tipo, sou totalmente apaixonada pelos casais tradicionais (claro, sempre de portas abertas para novas possibilidades, hoho 8D), e amo escrever long-fics com eles. Já é hábito.

**Yue Salles: **Qual, o e-mail do seu profile? Se for, vou te mandar, então. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também n.n

**juh: **Originalmente ele ia ser só um cara chato. Agora, ele vai ser o cara chato, babaca, metido, arrogante e que só casou porque tá doidinho pra dar o golpe do baú ú.u Eita, vida...

**Sophia.DiLUA: **Só quero ver até que ponto vai continuar "fofa" o.O (medo das próprias idéias) Mas enfim, tá continuado, e espero que goste!

**Nana V.: **Ainda tem muita, mas MUUUUITA água pra rolar. Provavelmente isso aqui vai ficar gigante O.O

Naruto é baka mesmo. Mas é desse jeito que ele é, e se ele fosse um Sasuke (emo,metido e totalmente besta) da vida, eu já teria tacado os arquivos do mangá na minha lixeira há séculos ¬¬!

Bem, atendendo a pedidos, fic continuada. ;)


End file.
